


Tricks

by lostdeadsea



Series: Tricks: Allison [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, Gambling, Licking, M/M, Mild S&M, On the Run, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Ratings: R, Rough Sex, S&M, Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostdeadsea/pseuds/lostdeadsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four teenagers.  Two boys, three girls.  Some rich, some poor.  They all have one thing in common.  Searching for freedom, safety, community, family, love.  Five moving stories at separate, but later become into a large powerful story-a story about making choices, taking leaps at faith, falling down, and growing up.  A story about kids figuring out what sex and love are all about, at all costs, while asking themselves, "Can I ever feel okay about myself?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Ellen Hopkins Tricks.

A poem by Allison Argent

_Eyes Tell Stories_

_  
But do they know how to craft fiction?_

_Do they know how to spin lies?  His eyes swear forever,_

_flatter with vows of only me._

_But are they empty promises?_

_I stare into his eyes, as into a crystal ball, but_

_I cannot find forever,_

_only_

_movies of yesterday,_

_a sketchbook of today,_

_dreams of a shared_

_Tomorrow._

_His eye's whisper secrets._

_But are they truths or fairy tales?_

_I wonder if even he_

_knows._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you every step of the way

Some people never find the right kind of love.  You know, the kind that steals your breath away, like driving into snowmelt.   The kind that jolts your heart, sets it beating apace, an anxious hiccuping of hummingbird wings.  The kind that makes every terrible day minute apart feel like hours.  Days.  Some people flit from one possibility to the next, never experiencing the incredible connection of two people, rocked by destiny.  Never knowing what it means to love someone else more than themselves.  More than life itself, or the promise of something better, beyond this world.  More, even (forgive me!) than God.  Lucky me. I found the right kind of love.  With the wrong person.  Not wrong for me.  No, not at all.  Scott is pretty much perfect.  Not gorgeous, not in a male model kind of way, but he is really cute, with crazy hairt that sometimes hides his eyes, dark chocolate eyes that hold laughter, even when he's deadly serious.  He's not a hunk, but toned, and tall enough to effortlessly tuck me under his arms, arms that are gentle, but strong from honest lacross work, arms that make me feel safe when they gather me in.  Its the only time I really feel wanted, and the absolute best part of any day is when I manage to steal cheerish time with Scott.  No, he's not even a little wrong for me-maybe- in the eyes of God.  But much, much worse than that, he's completely wrong for my parents.  See, My dad is a hellish-and-brimstone hunter who hunts wolves, and Mom is his not-nearly-as-sweet-as-she-seems-right-hand woman, and by almighty God, their daughter (that's me, Allison) will toe the hunter line.  Sometimes I even pretend to talk in tongues, just to keep them believing we're hunter-bond, despite the fact that I go to a public school and come face to face with werewovles every day.  But anyway, my father and mother maintain certain expectations when it come's to their daughter's all-too-human future plans and desires.  You get my dilemma.  I'm definitely not ready to hunt, so I can't risk letting them know I'm dating a werewolf.  Funny thing is we actually met at openhouse at the school, where nearly every parent and teacher are babbling in tongues.  Scott's friend, Stiles, had demanded that Scott should come to the openhouse with him. Instead he found me, sitting in the very back row, bored out of my mind.  He slid into an empty seat besides me.  "So," he whispered, "Come here often?" I haven't noticed him coming in, and when I turned to respond, my voice caught in my throat.  Scott was the best-looking guy to ever sit next to me, let alone actually say something to me.  In fact, I didn't know they came that cute in Beacon Hills.  A good ten seconds passed before I realized he had asked me a question. "I...uh...well, yes, in fact I'm new here.  See that bald headed guy up there?" I pointed towards dad, who was talking to Mrs. Blake. "He's my dad." Scott's jaw fell. He looked back and forth, dad to me. "You're kidding, right?" His comment surprised me. "No, not kidding.  Why would you think so?" He measured me again. "Its just..." He shook his head. I leaned closer to him, for the first time inhaled his scent-clean and somehow green, like forest.  I dropped my voice very low. "Promise not to tell, but I know what you mean." It was a defining moment for me, who had never dared confessed that I have questioned hunter skills for quite some time, mostly because I am highly aware of hypocrisy and notice it all too often among my father's flock.  I mean, how can you kill such an innocent person who did nothing wrong?  Okay, I'm somthing of a cynic.  But there was more that evening-instant connection, to a guy who on the surface was very different from me.  And yet, we both knew instinctively that we needed something from each other.  Some people might call it chemistry- two parts hydrogen, one part oxygen, voila! You've got water.  A steady trickle, building to a cascade.  But Scott is the most honest person I've ever met, and deadly honest that night. "Did you have to come to this thing?  It seems kind of, um....shitty."  We slipped out the back door, when everyone's attention turned to the teacher. I smiled. "Shitty.  That sums it up pretty well, I guess.  You probably  couldn't see it in back, but..." Scott laughed warmly.  "So why do you come, then? Pure entertainment?" I shrugged. "Certain expectations are attachted."  It was early November, and the night wore a freeze.  I shivered at the nip in the air, or the sudden magnetic pull I felt toward this perfect stranger.  Without a second thought, Scott draped his arm around my shoulder, bringing me close to his body. "Cool tonight," he observed, "All signs point to a hard winter." He was standing really close to me.  I sank into that earthy green aura, looked up into his eyes. "You don't believe in miracles, but you do believe in signs?" He eyes didn't stray an inch. "Who says I don't believe in miracles?  They happen every day." And I think we both knew that one just might have.  It was unfamilar turf.  I mean, of course I'd thought guys were cute before, and the truth is, I'd even kissed a few.  But they'd all been "kiss and run," and none had come sprinting back for seconds.  Probably because most of the guys here at Beacon Hills High know who my father is.  Scott is here, he lives about ten minuates away from my house.  His mom works at the hospital, and his father left him when he was about three years old.  Four months of him in almost all of my classes.  We's shared looks at each other across the room, lingering there, not wanting to look away.   When the bell ringed, we held hands as we moved passed the student and into the field.  He pleated me into his arms, burrowed his face in my hair, inhaled. "Smells like rain," he said.  My heart quickstepped.  He wanted to kiss me.  That scared me.  What if I wasn't good? His lips brushed my forehead, the pulse in my right temple.  "Will I burn if I kiss you?" I was scared, but not of buring, and I wanted that kiss more than anything I'd ever wanted in my life. "Probably.  And I'll burn with you.  But it will be worth it." I closed my eyes.  It was cold that morning, maybe thirty degrees.  But Scott's lips were feverish against mine.  It was the kiss in the dream you never want to wake up from-sultry, fueled by desire, and yet somehow innocent, because brand-new, budding love was the heart of our passion.  Scott lifted me gently in his sinewy arms, spun me in small circles, lips stilled welded to mine.  I'd never known such joy, and it all flowed from Scott.  And when we finally stopped, I knew my life had irrevocably changed. 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not impose on others what you yourself do not desire

Day by day I've grown to love him more and more.  Now, though I haven't dared confess it yet, I'm forever and ever in love with him. After I tell him (if I have the nerve) I'll have to hide it from everyone.

Beacon Hills isn't very big.  Word gets around.  Can't even tell anyone.  I'm sixteen, a junior.  A year and half, and I'll be free to do whatever I please.  For now, I'm sneaking off to spend a few precious minutes with Scott.

I duck out the exit, run down the steps, hoping I don't trip.  Last thing I need is an emergency room visit when I'm supposed to be in study hall.  Around one corner.  Two.  And there's his motorcycle across the street, idling at the curb.  He spots me and even from here, I can see his face light up.  Glance left.  No one I know.  Right.  Ditto.  No familar faces or cars around here.  I don't even wait for the corner, but sprint midblock at a furious pace, practically dive through his arms, barely saying hello before kissing Scott like I might never see him again.  Maybe that's because always, in the back of my mind, I realize that's a distinct possibility, if we're ever discovered kissing like this.

One other thought branded into my brain is that maybe kissing like this will bring God's almight wrath crashing down all around us.  I swear, God, it's not just about the delicious electricty coursing through my veins.  It's all about love.  And you are the source of that right?  Amen.

Saturday evening, dad and mom were out, at a fancy resturant sipping wine.  Few enough excuses to get all dressed up around here.  But I've got at least three hours to spend with Scott.  There's a park right down the street from our house.  Its a short walk on a cool night, but by the time I reached Scott's motorcycle, I'm hot all over.  From the inside out.

No one around, I slip into the motorcycle unobsereved.  I moved around him, accepting his gentle kiss.  But we don't dare stay here. "Lets go for a drive.  Can't believe how much I've missed you." He grins and puts the motorcycle in gear. "Its only been four days, you know." I tell him.  I slide my hand into the warmth of his.  "And all I could think about was you." True.  Too true.  In class.  PE.  The library.  At home.  Hunting session.  The dinner table.  Faces.  Whiteboards.  Gym mats.  Smudged together.  Bells.  Laughter.  Cures.  Blurred into white noise.  Locker room armpits.  Floor wax.  Gourmet cafeteria.  Marker ink.  All smeared into senseless potpurri.  Four days, the only clear picture, Scotts face.  The only sound I wanted to hear, his soft hello.  The only scent my nose kept sniffing for, forest green.  

We drive into the forest.  Scott knows this area well.  Unlikely we'll run into anyone back here.  Certainly not any old spy from Dad's hunters.  Scott parks. "Pretty tonight.  Looks like you could reach out and touch the stars.  Come on." He tugs me into the chill March air, lifts me into his arms.  He pulls out double sleeping bags. We climbed inside, and he slides his arm aound my shoulder, pulls my head against his chest. "Nice." He sighs. "Very, very nice." Suddenly we're kissing, beneath an ocean of distant suns.  Can't believe its me here, in this amazing place, with this amazing guy.  I want him to hold me forever, never let go.  I feel like I'm in a movie.  Unrehearsed words tumle out of my mouth. "I love you." 

There said it.  Didn't really mean to, but now I've gone and done it.  I tense, waiting for his response.  Its swift. "Oh God, Allison, I love you, too.  How did I ever live without you?  It's like I was missing a huge part of me.  The best part of me.  Until I found you. I want...I want..." He loses his words.  He never does that.  I kiss his temples.  Close his eyes with kisses. "What?, What do you want?" His eyes stay closed.  I stared up into the night as he says, "I want to be with you always, to share forever with you.  I want to give you more than I have to give now-security, a comfortable life." He pauses.  Considers.  Decides to finsh. "I want to take from you what I've no right to take.  Not now.  Not yet.  But that doesn't make me want it less..."

I get what he means and as much as I would like to chalk it up to him being a guy, truth is I want it too.  At least I think I do, and only when I'm this close to Scott.  When I am, God forgive me, I want to know what it means to give myself to him so completely.  Want to feel what it's like when it's absolutely right.  Not that I've felt it when it's wrong, or felt "it" at all.  But I don't want my heart to feel wrong about my body feeling good.  I have no doubt it will feel incredible with Scott. "I want to too.  But I'm scared.  I've never..."

"I know.  I know you haven't, and I know you're scared.  I'm scared too.  You might not believe this, but I've never either." He stops.  Smiles. "Don't tell anyone, okay?  When you're ready, when you trust me enough, I want you to be my first.  My only."

I so want to be his first.  HIs only.  I so want him to be mine. "I promise to be your first.  Your only.  If we just had a little more time, I would be those things tonight..."

"No.  Not tonight.  Not in the cold, hard bed of the forest floor.  When we do it, it will be in a warm feather bed, with soft quilts and pillows you fall into.  I want it to be perfect.  And if we don't get it right the first time..." He finish.  "Practice makes perfect?" We laugh toghether.  Easy.  Meant to be.  And I know the first time someone makes love to me, It will be perfect.  Because it will be with Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, whatever you like!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below if you think I should continue? Also don't forget to kudos!


End file.
